


No Privacy

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dean Asks Embarrassing Questions, Dean Catches Sam Masturbating, Dean Winchester Masturbates, Drabble, M/M, Mild Smut, Not season specific, Slight Humor, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTMild Smut, Humor, Touch of Angst, Brotherly Love, Embarrassing Truth, IncestWORDS: 742 Drabble.SUMMARY: (Not Season Specific.) Setting is MOL bunker. Brothers are alone and doing their own thing. Sam's activities cause Dean to ask him personal questions. Sam gives his brother very honest answers.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	No Privacy

Dean made dinner while Sam was taking a nap. Food's ready and warming in the oven.

Dean washes his hands and heads for Sam's room. Two taps on Sam's door and he opens it. "Sa.."

Dean only gets a short view before Sam covers up with a sheet, but he sees enough. Sam jerking off. It was bound to happen. One of them walk in on the other like this. What Dean caught was Sam in his final climax. It has Dean a bit curious.

He stammers his words at first. "I-I'm sorry. I. Um. I did't mean."

Sam's still a bit winded. Not only from his activity, but the shock of seeing his brother walk in while he was having an orgasm. He doesn't want this to be any weirder than it already is. Especially since Dean isn't leaving. "It's okay. You needed something?"

Dean's head clears from his own visions of his brother doing things. "Oh. Um, dinner's almost ready."

"Okay. I'll be out in a few minutes." Sam sits up, but keeps his groin covered.

Dean feels compelled to ask, "I know it's personal, but I have to know. Who do you fantasize about while you..." he doesn't finish saying "jerk off." The whole question is rude and he can't believe he just asked it of his little brother.

Sam's eyes get big for a second and then he thinks about the question. He looks at his hands holding the sheet in front of him. "Well, are you sure you want to know?"

Dean tilts his head sideways. He wouldn't have dared to ask if he didn't want to know. Dumbass.

Sam sighs. "Okay fine. I start out thinking about Jess. Her golden hair and lips. Her eyes." Sam's smiling. "As I get worked up, memories of... Ruby." Sam doesn't want to continue. He swallows hard. "I get to feeling bad and that's when I think about you." Sam looks up. "I should feel ashamed telling you this. I think of your lips and your eyes. How you love me unconditionally and would never betray me." He looks back down. "I'm sorry."

Dean walks over to his brother's side. "Sam."

Sam looks at Dean.

Dean places his hand on Sam's blushed cheek. "I'm the one who asked." He leans down and kisses his brother. A knowing and loving kiss. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Sam looks into Dean's eyes for a little bit. He touches his cheek. "No one loves me like you."

Dean puts his forehead to Sam's. "No one ever will." He stands up straight. "Get dressed. I made Shake N' Bake pork chops."

Dean's smile and the glow on his face is enough to get Sam going again. He also can't help but notice that Dean's hard under his jeans and trying his best to hide it. Sam informs his brother, "I'll be out in a minute."

Dean leaves Sam's room closing the door behind him. He quickly goes to this own room and locks the door. He lowers his jeans and underwear enough to release his very hard cock. "Fuck." He's breathing heavy as he strokes himself. Images of Sam in his mind. Sam's eyes, smile and laugh. Best of all, that kiss. That amazing kiss! Dean cums quickly on his hand. His heart pounding so loudly he thinks Sam might hear it all the way down the hall. He slowly strokes his not so hard dick a few times. He faintly whispers, "Sam."

He calms and returns to earth enough to clean his mess quickly and dress himself. He runs to the bathroom and washes up.

He greets Sam in the kitchen who's already serving up food. "There you are. I was hungry, so I started serving myself."

"Go right ahead." Dean smiles.

"I didn't freak you out, did I?" Sam was afraid Dean was going to avoid him.

"Do I look freaked out?" Dean's putting food on his own plate.

"No." Sam smiles.

"What?" Dean takes his plate of mostly meat and potatoes and grabs a beer from the fridge.

"I'd say you're a bit flushed." Sam bites his bottom lip as he keeps his back to Dean.

Dean looks at Sam as he turns away from the fridge. "You're a bit flushed!" His come backs never come out right. He doesn't care. He grabs a fork and goes to the table.

Sam just smiles as he gets a beer. Tonight's going to be very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. ❤


End file.
